The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device such as an integrated circuit and transistors and transistor components for an integrated circuit. In the manufacture of a semiconductor device (especially on the microscopic scale), various fabrication processes are executed such as film-forming depositions, etch mask creation, patterning, material etching and removal, and doping treatments, are performed repeatedly to form desired semiconductor device elements on a substrate. Historically, with microfabrication, transistors have been created in one plane, with wiring/metallization formed above, and have thus been characterized as two-dimensional (2D) circuits or 2D fabrication. Scaling efforts have greatly increased the number of transistors per unit area in 2D circuits, yet scaling efforts are running into greater challenges as scaling enters single digit nanometer semiconductor device fabrication nodes. Semiconductor device fabricators have expressed a desire for three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor devices in which transistors are stacked on top of each other. As lateral dimensions densify and structures develop vertically, the need for precision material deposition and etch becomes more compelling.